Our major goal is to create a national model program to support innovative collaborative intervention research designed to improve health outcomes. Intervention-testing research is increasingly recognized as a high priority in nursing and an esser_tial prerequisite for evidence-based nursing practice and patient-centered care. The Center for Collaborative Intervention Research will strengthen research and promote the development of knowledge by fostering collaboration among interdisciplinary investigators with conceptually related research topics and by providing an environment for scientists to mentor developing investigators. The Center will be comprised of three cores-- Administrative, Intervention, and Evaluation-- each of which will be encouraged to strengthen existing collaborations and develop new ones within and beyond the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions to carry out the following specific aims: 1. Provide an infrastructure dedicated to the facilitation of collaborative intervention research among investigators in nursing and other disciplines that will contribute to health-related science. 2. Create synergy and facilitate the development of nurse scientists by providing research training and resources as well as mentoring from experts in the theory and methods of collaborative intervention research. 3. Support interdisciplinary collaborations to facilitate the development, testing, and evaluation of cost-effective interventions to improve patient-centered care and health outcomes including health-related quality of life for individuals, families, and communities.